The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof and, specifically, relates to an effective technology for a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including a diode and other semiconductor elements formed over the same semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-235288 (Patent document 1) discloses an example in which different kinds of silicide layers are formed over a gate electrode and the Schottky-diode formation region of a MOS transistor; a tungsten silicide layer is formed over the gate electrode of the MOS transistor; and a silicide layer including platinum and silicon is formed at the Schottky-diode formation region.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-133802 (Patent document 2) discloses an example in which different kinds of silicide films are formed over the source/drain and the gate electrode of a transistor; a cobalt silicide film is formed over the source/drain; and a titanium silicide layer is formed over the gate electrode.